Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. For example, in a primary hip arthroplasty surgical procedure, a prosthetic hip replaces a patient's natural hip. In a revision hip arthroplasty surgical procedure, a revision prosthetic hip replaces an implanted primary hip prosthesis. A typical prosthetic hip includes a femoral component and an acetabular component. A typical femoral component includes a stem having a neck and an elongated body extending distally from the neck, and a femoral head configured to be positioned on the neck of the stem. The stem of the femoral component is secured to a patient's femur. A typical acetabular component includes an acetabular cup and a liner. The acetabular cup component is secured to the patient's coxal bone and is formed to receive and secure the femoral